Goodnight, Noise Everywhere
by breathe-jupiter
Summary: When the thought of fucking Loki first crossed Tony's mind, he hadn't imagined it would end up like this.


**Title:** Goodnight, Noise Everywhere  
**Pairing:** Tony/Loki  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Summary: **_When the thought of fucking Loki first crossed Tony's mind, he hadn't imagined it would end up like this. _

When the thought of fucking Loki first crossed Tony's mind, he hadn't imagined it would end up like this.

The God had appeared in the middle of the night, demanding the drink he had been promised a few weeks back. Tony almost had a heart attack at the sight of Loki because _Christ_, he was supposed to be locked away somewhere in Asgard. Not back here on Earth, wandering around and appearing in people's homes unchecked.

Tony doesn't really know how sharing a drink together ended up with him being bent over the bar with Loki's tongue down his throat. He should have pushed the man away and kicked him out of his tower but Loki was kissing him so desperately that it changed Tony's mind. It was as if Loki was a man parched with thirst and Tony was water.

He thought Loki would have been angry. His kisses harsh and violent, biting, drawing blood. But no. His lips were soft, pliant under Tony's mouth. He was eager. Fuck. So eager.

Tony honestly missed Pepper. Pepper who had walked out two weeks ago, finally through with watching and worrying on the sidelines as he pulled another dangerous stunt. She had looked radiant when she had left, head held high, unwavering. He hated to see her go.

And now, here was Loki. Real and warm between his arms. Apparently eager to be with him, in a way he wished Pepper still was. But she had her dignity and wasn't coming back.

Tony needed the comfort. He needed to feel alive for something other than his box of tools and gadgets. Needed to feel someone beside him again.

"I have a bed," murmured Tony between kisses. Loki pulled away, mouth wet and red, green eyes blown with lust.

"I see you like that idea," commented Tony as Loki pulled him towards the direction of his bedroom. However, it seemed like the Asgardian had gotten impatient and Tony found himself pressed up against the wall in the hallway at the receiving end of another kiss.

Loki clutched his face, deepened the kiss before pulling back to press his lips against Tony's jaw. A tender gesture. Almost loving.

Before Tony could react, Loki slid down suddenly to his knees and was unbuckling his belt with shaky hands. Tony felt the leather being pulled through the loops before it was flung somewhere to the left. Forgotten.

Loki unzipped and pulled down his jeans and boxers roughly. Tony heard Loki murmur his name as the Asgardian grasped the base of his cock and pressed his cheek against it, eyes shut. Loki's nose was resting in his pubic hair as he breathed it in. He looked overwhelmed. As though he was beyond grateful to be in this position. Gagging for it, really. Tony couldn't look away.

Loki seemed to break out of the daze after a few moments and let his hand stroke slowly up Tony's cock, thumb pressed gently against the base of the head.

Tony watched Loki for a moment and noticed how he let his lips curl over his teeth before he took Tony's cock into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he moved down.

A choked groan escaped Tony as Loki began to bob his head, one hand at the base and the other grasping Tony's hip to stop him thrusting back into his mouth.

Loki moaned and pulled back to tongue the slit before swallowing him again, wet and warm.

Tony didn't know where to put his hands. None of this was going the way he thought it would. He expected Loki to drag him into the bedroom, bend him over and fuck him quickly, carelessly, then leave him hard and unsatisfied among the sheets before disappearing back to wherever the hell he came from.

This Loki, the one currently between his legs, seemed intent on worshiping his dick like it was the best thing he had ever tasted.

Tony grasped the wall hopelessly as Loki sped up his pace. He groaned and closed his eyes, head leaning back into the wall.

He felt Loki pull off his dick with a wet pop and he gasped at the loss of Loki's perfect fucking mouth.

"Watch," ordered Loki, cock still grasped in his hand. Tony looked down and met green eyes he couldn't read.

Loki slowly placed Tony's cock on his bottom lip, letting it rest there as he stared back up at him. Loki must have known the picture he was making. Fucking tease. Tony bit his lip and nodded.

Satisfaction flew across Loki's features and he took Tony back into his mouth.

"So… perfect," sighed Tony. He could feel himself drawing closer to an orgasm, his hips making small movements into the wet heat.

He came with a groan, emptying himself in Loki's mouth. The God didn't seem to mind. Instead, swallowed him and moved forward to rest his head against Tony's hip. It was an intimate gesture.

Tony leant down and pushed weakly at Loki's shoulder. He brain still felt fried.

Loki stood up, green eyes meeting brown.

"C'mon," murmured Tony and nodded towards his bedroom door.

Loki grabbed his hand and pressed it against his crotch. Tony felt Loki straining against his trousers.

Tony looked up to see Loki mouth the words, "Fuck me."

_Well, how could he resist an invitation like that? _

He manhandled Loki into his room then his bed. He kissed the God and pressed him against his sheets. He could feel the stirrings of arousal crawling back between his legs.

"Oh. Fuck me, Stark," Loki begged against his mouth, and writhed against his body. Tony grasped hopelessly at the intricate clasps and buttons of Loki's outfit.

"You always wanted to see me spread out hopeless before you," continued Loki, oblivious to Tony's struggles. "Spent and fucked out. Used."

"Then help me with this," snapped Tony, yanking one of the leather straps he had pulled free. Loki paused and looked up to see Tony's frustration. The God took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. Both his and Tony's clothes vanished suddenly.

Tony was greeted with the sight of pale skin and a lean muscular body. Loki's black hair spilled out against his expensive Egyptian cotton sheets, a flush to the God's face Tony hadn't noticed earlier. _Fuck. _

Loki reached out cautiously and let his hand run from Tony's shoulder and down his chest, skimming his nipple before reaching the edges of his pubic hair.

Loki's eyes flicked back to him. "Fuck me."

Tony swallowed and felt himself harden even further. _Was Loki using some kind of magic on him?_ His recovery time was far too quick for a man of his age.

"I'm here," murmured Loki, voice fraught with need. "Just use me."

"You think I'm selfish?" asked Tony and leant down, mouth hovering an inch above Loki's. He could see the thin black lashes framing the Asgardian's eyes.

Loki swallowed, looking pained. "I'll beg you."

Either Loki was a shoe in to win an Academy Award or really was just this desperate for a fuck. Tony wondered briefly when the last time Loki was intimate with someone. He couldn't imagine he had found the time, being under Thanos's control for the last year or so.

"No need," Tony responded finally and kissed him.

Loki sighed into the kiss, arms coming up to grip at Tony's back. Fingers dug in as the kissed deepened.

Tony ran his hand down Loki's body, reaching down to squeeze the God's ass and pull their hips together. At the first touch of their hardened lengths, Loki moaned and broke the kiss. Eyes clenched in pleasure.

Fuck, he needed lube. Tony moved over to the bedside table and pulled it open quickly. It rattled on its hinges. Thankfully, he quickly located the tube he was looking for. He glanced at the condoms before pulling two out and leant back over Loki.

Green eyes stared at the condoms.

"No," Loki protested quietly, kissing Tony again. "I went to feel you inside me. I want to feel your come fill me up-"

"Christ," groaned Tony.

"I want it to run down my legs. I want-"

Tony quickly squeezed lube onto his fingers. Loki was going to make his lose his load with that dirty fucking mouth of his.

Tony's hand dipped between the God's legs and pressed against his hole.

"Yes, yes," encouraged Loki as Tony's fingers entered, pushing inward and slicking him up.

"A bit eager, aren't you?" murmured Tony and watched his fingers move in and out instead of looking at Loki's face.

Loki made an annoyed sound and bumped him with his knee. "Enough. I am ready."

Tony scissored his fingers a final time before he pulled away. He applied lube to dick and then wiped his hands on the bed.

"How do you want to do this?" he asked. Loki was on his back, spread wide and knees bent.

"Shut up and just do it," came the reply. Tony edged forward and suddenly grasped one of the pillows nearby. He pushed it under Loki's backside and lined himself up. He glanced up at Loki's face to see want written all over it.

He took a deep breath and pushed forward. He found himself sinking into unbearably tight heat. Loki wrapped his legs around Tony, pulling him even further inside. It was slow, each inch pushing forward at an unbearable pace until he was finally seated. Pelvis flush against Loki's ass.

"Move," ordered Loki. Tony pulled out an inch and thrust obediently. "More."

Tony kept his thrusts long and slow, as he watched transfixed, by the expressions that appeared on Loki's face. The God looked awed but the desperate edge hadn't worn off completely. His face was twisted up in an expression of almost pain. Tony's thrusts faltered.

Loki's heels dug deeper into Tony's back. "Don't you dare stop. I know I'm just a fuck for you but don't stop."

Tony thrust harder and grasped one of Loki's legs in an attempt to pull it over his shoulder. Loki seemed to understand the gesture and lifted both legs up.

"Fuck you're tight," murmured Tony as he fucked Loki faster. Loki moaned, head rocking weakly back and forth on the bed. Tony had him also bent in half at this point. Pushing them both slowly towards the climax.

"Mmmm. This is better than I thought I'd be," Loki commented then moaned, hand reaching down to take hold of his own dick. He began to touch himself as Tony continued to fuck him.

"You're so fucking eager for this," mumbled Tony.

"Yes, yes. So pathetic," agreed Loki. "I want you. I have since I saw you on that ship."

Tony's rhythm faltered slightly. He was not expecting a confession like that. Loki seemed undeterred.

"Fuck. You don't understand how I see things," explained Loki between groans. "You stood out against the darkness. I wanted you more than anything. I haven't – oh – felt like that in decades."

"Christ."

Loki fell silent except for the occasional gasps he let out. They were intermeshed between the steady slap of skin on skin.

Loki let out a particularly loud cry and Tony suddenly felt Loki spurt between them, having finally reached his peak.

Tony followed quickly after, losing himself in the wet heat of Loki's body. He emptied himself in the Asgardian before he collapsed on Loki, knocking the legs off his shoulders.

He could hear the blood roaring in his head and the heavy breathing of them both as they lay there in the after math. Loki shook against him as they both attempted to catch their breath.

Tony gingerly pulled out and moved to get off Loki. He rolled down beside him, resting on his back and stared up at the ceiling. He didn't know what to think. He could barely comprehend what just happened. He wasn't supposed to fuck Asgardian Gods that attempted to take over the earth. Especially when he's still in love with his ex.

Tony glanced over. Loki looked well-fucked. Spent and used just like he promised. The edge of desperation seemed to have faded. Loki must have gotten what he was after all along.

"I'm not really here. It's an illusion," admitted Loki after minutes of silence. Tony raised his eyebrows. Loki felt pretty real. Tasted real. "My body is in Asgard, unmoving in the wretched cell Odin placed me in."

"So you summoned yourself here for a quick fuck?" questioned Tony with a frown. Loki glanced at him. He looked upset at that comment.

"No," protested Loki with an edge to his voice Tony hadn't expected. "It was more than that."

Tony didn't know what to feel.

"Look, if you think this is somehow going to solve everything… it's not. You shouldn't be here. You should have stayed away from me." _I should have stayed away from you _was left unsaid. But judging by the look at Loki's face, he read between the lines.

Loki sat up suddenly and moved toward him. Tony pushed himself up into a sitting position in retaliation.

"Are you disgusted with yourself?" demanded Loki, voice wavering slightly. "Did I not make it good for you?"

Fuck. He was looking like Tony as if he was five years old and had just been informed his favourite toy had been broken.

"Loki, no. No. I don't know what I was thinking. But this wasn't a good idea."

"What?"

"You have to see that as well. Surely."

Loki just kept staring. "But I could fall in love with you."

Fuck. Tony wanted the earth to swallow him up. He opened his mouth to try to convince Loki otherwise but the words couldn't come.

Loki's face crumbled.

Tony couldn't deal with this. He kicked the bed sheets away and stood up, reaching down on the floor to pull a pair of sweat pants on. He turned his back on the Asgardian.

"My feelings are genuine," replied Loki finally. "Your presence, your glow, surpasses everything in the near vicinity. You hold my attention in a way so few others have. I lay in Asgard and burned for you, still, after everything that had happened."

"You threw me out a window," counted Tony, unimpressed.

"I had too." Loki's eyes were wide and desperate. "I made a dangerous enemy. It was either come to Midgard or meet my end at his hands."

"Maybe you should have," muttered Tony. Loki reared back as if he had been slapped. "You're the God of fucking lies. Who knows if any of this is true."

Loki moved forward, crawling on the bed towards Tony. He reached out to grasp Tony's hand but Tony moved his arm out of reach. Loki stared hopelessly where it had been seconds ago.

"I promise you I am not lying. I swear on it. I need you to trust me."

Tony looked away. "Please don't come back."

Loki said nothing. He sat there, still as a rock. Tony closed his eyes.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Awake the Avengers."

"Done, sir."

There was utter betrayal written across Loki's face. He stared at Tony for a long moment. Tony expected a knife to the gut but instead, Loki vanished into thin air. Back to Asgard… apparently.

Tony slumped onto the bed. The smell of Loki was everywhere. On his sheets, under his palms and fingers. He buried his face into the closest pillow as tears threated to overwhelm him.

He needed to call Pepper.


End file.
